


Skillets and Squeaking Doors

by serenitymarie



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitymarie/pseuds/serenitymarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A squeaking door wakes Artemis in the dead of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skillets and Squeaking Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot deal, just my head cannon because I needed a happy ending for Wally.

The front door squeaked. It was one of her requirements when they had been looking for a place, and Wally had laughed at first until she pointed out the benefit. You could listen for a door squeaking, know exactly when somebody came in or left.

So when the front door squeaked, Artemis woke up with a start, one hand on her stomach and the other already grabbing for the skillet she kept in the bed as a weapon.

After she hit the five month mark in her pregnancy she had to put away the bow and arrow, the growing belly threw off her aim and it freaked Bart out that she kept it in her bed where she might roll over on it.

Bart had been spending a lot more time around. At first it annoyed her, like he thought she couldn't take care of herself. But then she recognized his concern for what it really was – he was lonely and felt guilty he couldn't have done better. Guilty because he wasn't the one who died.

And he also really enjoyed playing with the dog. Who was still fast asleep, totally unconcerned with squeaky doors.

Artemis slipped out of the bedroom and down the hall towards the front door. She could make out a large form in the dark, moving towards her and she didn't hesitate to swing the pan.

Something crunched as she made contact and the figure went down.

"Ow, seriously babe?"

Artemis froze arm still in midair for another attack. The voice made her heart flutter in her chest and the baby gave a sharp kick in her stomach, woken by the activity.

She opened her mouth, but no words came out, but she didn't protest as the figure on the floor stood up slowly and flipped on the light switch like he knew where it was.

Because he did.

She didn't recognize the loose sweat pants and t-shirt he was wearing, but it was Wally.

She made a choking sound and then his arms were around her, and she was breathing in the scent of Wally again.

"How?" she was talking against his shoulder but she wasn't willing to let go, ever again if she had it her way.

"Barry and Dick – they figured it out. I was in some sort of limbo and I'm back, they pulled me back. Artemis, it's alright. I'm here."

She just clutched him harder and she wasn't sure how long it lasted before he broke the silence.

"Uhm, Art? Don't take this the wrong way, but did you—uhm, get fat?"

Her hand twitched for the frying pan again before she realized what he was confused about. She gently pulled away, glancing at the reddening bruise on his temple with a wince. It should heal pretty fast, right?

Wally was staring at her stomach and she shifted awkwardly. She was wearing an oversized shirt—one of his, but her stomach still showed a little underneath it, and he had certainly felt it when they were hugging.

He rested a hand on her stomach and looked up. She gave him a sheepish smile.

"Hi honey, I'm pregnant?"

She winced as Wally hit the floor again, this time in a rather impressive faint.


End file.
